Neko Majin Maru
Neko Majin Maru (ネコマジマル) or just Maru (マル) is a member of a race of magical cats called Neko Majins. He is one of the twenty-eight Neko Majins found across the Earth. He appears in Dragon Ball Champions. Appearance Neko Majin Maru is a Neko Majin with gray-colored fur with a rounded body, slanted eyes, and ears that fold forward and down towards the front of his head, giving him the appearance of a Scottish Fold cat. He is usually seen wearing a blue-gray vest with a gold trim and gold wristbands. On the right side of his vest is the kanji symbol まる, meaning "round". He's often seen with a stick of length equal to his height that ends with a club in the shape of a cat's paw. Personality Maru is good-natured and placid. He is very attached to his friends and is quite affectionate and playful. He grooms himself often and is concerned about his appearance and likes to make a good first impression. He also likes to play with cardboard boxes. Biography In Dragon Ball Champions, Maru lives in a small village consisting of 20 other Neko Majins, including himself. One day the spice pirate Osoros arrives and lays wastes to Maru's village, leaving him as the only survivor. Eventually, Maru teams up with the protagonists to defeat Osoros and avenge Maru's village. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Cat Paw' – Neko Majin Maru's staff. The paw-shaped club is used as a hammer while the claws are used to scratch the opponent. *'Neko Bomb' – Maru charges a small blue energy sphere in front of him, and after swiftly swings his staff and sends a blue energy sphere at the opponent. *'Neko Cannon' – A generic, white-colored, one-handed Full Power Energy Wave. Maru's signature technique. *'Angry Cat Scratch' – Maru runs at the enemy and wildly swings his Cat Paw staff, scratching the opponent numerous times with the claws on the staff. *'Nekohameha' – A variation of the iconic Kamehameha technique used exclusively by Neko Majins. What differentiates the Nekohameha from the Kamehameha, aside from the name, is unknown. **'Super Nekohameha' – An enhanced version of the Nekohameha. This variation is gold in color as opposed to the traditional blue. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Mimicry''' – Maru has the ability to perfectly mimic, use, and even alter any technique just by witnessing it. *'High Speed Movement' – The ability to move so fast that the user appears in another location. Trivia *Maru's name and affinity for boxes is a reference to Maru, a male Japanese Scottish Fold cat who is a popular internet sensation on YouTube. Videos of Maru often show him playing in cardboard boxes. The real Maru, however, is of the straight ear variety, meaning that Maru lacks the folded ears the breed is known for. *"Maru" is also the Japanese word for round or circle. Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Majins Category:Males Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks